


In Good Hands

by Alitzmar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorp Week 2K17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitzmar/pseuds/Alitzmar
Summary: Kara saved Lena long before Supergirl did.Supercorp Week Day 1: First Meeting AU





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things: first, I am posting this a little late for Supercorp Week day 1 but here it is please don't be mad :) second, this is the first time I post on this site, but hopefully not the last! I hope you enjoy this little piece my imagination came up with.

“Kara, sweetie, you know you don’t have to get a summer job..” Eliza said as she gently pulled her adoptive alien daughter’s hair into a simple braid.

“I know but Alex said-” Kara started to say, only to be interrupted by a passing Alex.

“Alex said nothing about you needing to find a job. I’m going surfing, find me when you get back and tell me how it went.”

“Alex mentioned that she was gonna give a couple surf lessons to some kids to make a bit of money, I figured I could do the same! And since I can’t surf, I took a quiz online that said I should work guest service. I researched some more and found this beach service company that attends to guests at that new resort that opened down the beach. I thought it couldn’t hurt to apply, so I did! I never expected them to call me in for an interview. The job itself sounds simple enough, I think I would just have to help the people on the sand with whatever they need, and it’s outside, which I think is great because I won’t be stuck inside all summer like you said…” Kara rambled on, loud enough for Alex to hear her while she changed into her black rash guard and surf shorts. Eliza finished tying the end of the braid and pulled Kara around to face her. Kara beamed happily and moved to see the result in the mirror.

“It’s a huge commitment though, and a lot more time under the sun than what I meant when I said that…” Eliza trailed off, she moved to lean on the doorway of the tiny bathroom.

“It’s not like she’ll get a sunburn from it. You’ll be fine Kara,” Alex said, brushing past her mom and into the bathroom. Standing shoulder to shoulder with Kara she dots her face with white sunblock and begins to meticulously spread it evenly. 

“I’m more nervous about the interview itself than the job,” Kara confessed, carefully fiddling with the lead-lined glasses in her hands. Alex could feel the nerves coming off Kara like the waves she catches in the ocean, and with one glance at her mom, she’s left alone to calm her sister. Alex sighs before she turns to face Kara, speaking to her in a gentle tone.

“Why are you nervous about the interview?”

“Because! Alex, it’s my first job interview and that’s scary…” Kara exclaimed, trailing off at the end. She knew it sounded ridiculous, especially to her human sister, that the bullet-proof Kryptonian was scared of having a conversation with someone else. She just couldn’t help her worries, ranging from making a good impression to not revealing her secret(although that one she was rather good at now). Alex grabbed her shoulders and turned her so that they were facing each other. She saw the crinkle on the young girl’s face and immediately soothed it with her thumb.

“Kara,” she said with a light laugh, looking directly in her eyes, “you are literally a cross between a puppy and a ray of sunshine. On top of that you’re polite, well-mannered, beautiful, AND have an unnatural aptitude to help people which is the basic description of this job. Those people would be crazy not to hire you.”

Kara closed her eyes and took deep breaths, focusing her super-hearing on counting Alex’s heartbeat. When she reached 150 she opened her eyes to a smiling Alex, and smiled brightly back. She put her glasses on, turned to the mirror, and found strength in the reflection.

“You got this sis, I’d say good luck but you don’t need it.” Alex said, finally exiting the bathroom and heading to the garage to retrieve her board. Kara nodded once to herself and left to her interview.

-):(- 

A week later Kara found herself looking around the lobby of her new job. She was dressed in uniform white shorts and red racerback, with the company logo blown up in the middle. She excitedly bounced on the balls of her feet until she felt herself elevate a little higher than human. She dropped into a nearby couch, sitting on her hands, and let her eyes roam. She watched a couple whispering lovingly to each other as they checked in. A ding from the elevator alerted her to a family coming down to the pool, a little 4 year old holding his mother’s hand while she referees twin boys arguing over goggles. The little boy catches her eye and stares back. Kara smiles and waves, trying to look friendly as they pass where she sits. He reaches his free arm out and she high fives him as he gets dragged along, a quiet giggle escaping past her lips. 

Kara follows the family through the lobby until her attention is taken by something else. A group of people dressed in business attire facing off like characters in a pirate movie Alex made her watch the other day. A man stood between two women, facing three other men, all of them talking with pleasant smiles on their faces. They begin to shake hands, and it looks like a moving spiderweb of arms. Kara catches the almost robotic way the younger looking woman goes about it, like her mind is an entire world away but her body is still moving along on Earth. Then she turned and their eyes met. Mesmerizing green orbs met ethereal blue ones. Kara inhaled sharply, breathing like it was the first time she could properly do so since she left her home planet. She sees the young woman escape her mind and come crashing back down to Earth. Suddenly the spell was broken.

“Kara Danvers?” 

“Huh?!” Kara exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She whipped her body around so fast she could hear Alex telling her be careful about breaking something, again. “Oh yeah! That’s me, hi!”

“Right,” the snarky old man that hired her grunted out, “Maggie, Kara. It’s her first day, show her the ropes. Make sure to keep the ball rolling,” he said, motioning to a girl around her age wearing the same uniform Kara was sporting. Maggie smiled politely and stuck her hand out. They shook hands, and with one last grunt the man left them. 

“Well Kara don’t be nervous, this job is pretty simple. Number one rule, the guest is always right, arguing is pretty pointless unless you want to lose the job. There are times when a guest will want to do something that isn't allowed, most of the time I kindly tell them so and then hope they listen.” Maggie began. She led Kara to an employee elevator, pressing the down button. They took it one level down to an eerily bland hallway. 

“Umm, where we going?” Kara piped up, unconsciously shifting her glasses lower on her nose, even if there wouldn’t be any point her to use her x-ray vision considering she would still have to follow behind Maggie to keep up appearances. 

“Headed to the office to clock you in, then out to the beach to the stand,” Maggie answered. She turned and smiled warmly again, Kara noticing her dimples for the first time. Kara smiled back and nodded to show she understood.

“This is the office, your first stop before and after any shift. You can drop anything valuable in a locker, if you need to, but make sure not to lose the key, it’s a bitch to open and replace after the fact. You stamp your card, beginning and end, never forget. We get a half hour for lunch and you can leave stuff in the fridge, just label it or they’ll take it as fair game.” Maggie rambled on as Kara found the card with her name printed on it and clocked in. At the mention of food she felt her stomach rumble but it wasn’t concerning enough yet. She turned and with only an exchange of nods they walked back out to the hall. “It’s easy to get lost down here, finding the office is probably gonna be the hardest, but once you’re here it’s pretty simple. Two rights, you’ll find the bathrooms we’re supposed to use, then another left gets you to the beach exit.”

Upon reaching said exit Kara felt a rush of excitement and she accidentally tunes Maggie out. The door opens and blinding sunlight bursts through. A guy steps through, then holds the door as they step out. Kara forgets to say thank you but she makes sure to read his name tag so she can do so later. Kara smiles up at the sun and starts looking around in the same excited way she did before. Her legs carry her forward behind Maggie, across hot sand to a small tiki looking shack. That’s where her her eyes stop when her hearing zeros in on the familiar heartbeat of her sister. She scrunches her eyebrows thoughtfully but finally tunes back into what Maggie was saying.

“ - Also, making mistakes is what makes us all human so don't be afraid to make them. And if you’re not sure about something you're more than welcome to ask me. I’m not worried though, I have a feeling you’ll catch on to things pretty quick.”

“Alex?”

“What?” Maggie says confusion clear in her tone. Kara didn’t catch it, instinctively answering her question.

“My sister Alex is coming.”

“Oh, how do you know?” Maggie asked starting to look around for someone that could pass as her sister. Kara shook her head and backtracked in her mind, scrambling to find a perfectly reasonable human answer.

“Uh… oh look she’s right there! I could see her... pfft yeah, that’s how I knew, haha,” Kara managed with a nervous laugh. She smiled in what she hoped was a sweet way at Maggie and started to nervously shift her glasses on her face. She could practically see the gears turning in Maggie’s mind, probably something along the lines of having good vision for someone wearing glasses. She’d been called out on her bad excuses by Alex before. Speaking of her sister, she reaches them just in time to misdirect Maggie’s attention from the bad cover up.

“Hey Kara! Mom sent me with some snacks… ” Alex was trying to sound annoyed, but she still gave her a knowing look that says she expected Kara to have forgotten something that morning. She held up a plastic bag straining under the weight of tupperware and bags of assorted snack foods. Kara, and her stomach, were ecstatic.

“YESSS SNACKS!!” Kara exclaimed, pulling Alex into a strong, one-armed hug, grabbing some chips out of the top of the bag. Alex smiled, wrapping her arm around her sister to complete the hug. She was used to Kara’s food consumption.

“Uhh hi,” Maggie greeted, smiling at the obvious closeness the two girls shared. Alex turned her attention to the dimpled girl that spoke up. They made eye contact and Alex felt her stomach deciding that moment was perfect to show off some flips, making her feel queasy in an oddly pleasant way.

“Hi…” Alex finally bluted out. She hip checked her sister lightly to gain her attention but never let her eyes leave the girl’s face, “ahem Kara? Wanna introduce us?”

“Oh! This is Maggie, she’s…” Kara started to say around a mouthful of potato chip.

“I’m meant to be training her…” Maggie spoke up so that Kara wouldn’t choke on her food. Kara smiled and nodded happily. Alex raised her eyebrows and nodded once in a thoughtful way. She smirked a little and snuck a peak at Kara without turning her head too much. Deciding she wouldn’t catch grief for it, she leant closer to Maggie, as if she was going to tell her a big secret.

“I am so sorry you had to deal with her,” Alex tried to sound apologetically sincere, “if she gets too distracted just threaten to take away her food and she’ll snap right back to attention.”

Maggie laughed loudly and Alex felt something weird shifting in her chest at the sound. She didn’t have time to think about it because Kara had already started to tell about all the times Alex has tried to do that, only for them to end up more distracted than she originally was. Alex silently observed the easy way Kara spoke to Maggie and decided she’s glad that she had made a friend at work, especially knowing how harsh the world has been to her little sister. 

-):(- 

Kara was walking next to a rambling Alex along the beach when she heard it. A strangled cry for help way out in the water. She didn’t stop to think, she threw off her glasses and shot up to the sky. She felt panic in her chest as she followed the rapid heartbeat until she finally saw the woman from the hall fighting a losing battle against the angry ocean. She gasped out loud, sparing no thought to wonder anything before she flew down to pull the drowning girl out. She had just started to slip under when Kara hit the water and scooped her up into her arms. She cradled her bikini-clad limp body gently to the shore where her sister was staring wide-eyed.

“Alex! Do something, please! I can’t hear her heart and she’s not breathing!” Kara said frantically, landing and placing Lena on the sand. Alex jumped right to action, laying her flat and starting chest compressions. Kara held the woman’s limp hand as tightly as she dared. She follows all of Alex’s movements closely, remembering all the steps to reviving a human from the mandatory CPR classes she was forced to take. Of course Eliza later had to pay for the dummy she accidentally destroyed and it was decided that Kara shouldn’t attempt chest compressions on anyone until she had better control of her strength. 

Alex was about to breathe some air into her lungs when Kara stopped her with a hand. She may not be able to control her strength properly, but she knew how to control her freeze breath. She tilted her head back slightly to open the airway and plugged her nose. There was a moment right before their lips touched that Kara could swear she felt an actual spark. She couldn’t dwell on it. She blew air into the woman’s lungs. Alex turned the woman’s body to the side as she started to cough up water. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. They did it, she did it. She felt a rush of relief and pride in her chest but it didn’t last very long. Deciding that the girl would be fine, she whirled around to face her sister with an angry scowl.

“Kara!! What the hell were you thinking?!” Alex exclaimed. Kara looked up at her from her position and frowned in a confused way. “You just exposed yourself! You’re lucky no one was around to see you, but what the hell? Your secret is very serious! Do you even know her?”

“Alex she was going to die! Did you really think I would let her? Or worse, did you expect me to trade HER life for MY secret?” Kara asked, purposefully ignoring the last question. Alex shook her head disapprovingly and resigned herself to have this conversation later. She instead pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed 911. Kara knew her sister cared about her, but hurt her heart a little to think she would’ve rather Kara not saved a life. Shaking those thoughts out for later, she turned her attention back to the woman, who finally stopped coughing up water. 

“Hey… you’re safe now, I promise.” Kara said gently, rubbing circles on the woman’s bare back with one hand, running the other up and down one of her arms. She was trembling uncontrollably, either from the cold or out of fear. Kara’s wet clothes clung to her while she tried to use her body’s natural warmth to keep the woman from going into hypothermic shock. The woman kept her eyes firmly shut, but slowly her breathing evened out. Kara saw this and simply continued to reassure her, “shh shh, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Kara… EMT are on the way, you can’t be here when they get here,” Alex said, shaking her sister’s shoulder. Kara looked up ready to argue with Alex but her sister beat he to the punch. “If they ask us what happened you won’t be able to lie to them, and I don’t care if you feel the need to save people but you can’t reveal your powers.”

“Alex,” Kara pleaded with her eyes as well as her tone, “can I go right before they get here? I can’t just leave…” 

“Fine, just listen for them. Is she okay?” Alex finally relented and asked. Kara shrugged her shoulders. Alex took off her jacket and threw it over the woman’s still shivering body. Kara gave her a grateful smile. Alex scrunched her eyebrows, “What’s her name?”

“L-Lena,” the woman stuttered through her teeth. She opened her eyes just enough to look up at Kara’s face, who smiled warmly and wrapped her up better in Alex’s jacket. Kara then frowned, looking to the distance.

“They’re almost here,” Kara said, wanting to hold Lena until the last possible moment. 

“Th-thank you,” Lena rasped out tiredly, clutching the hand on her arm under the jacket. Kara smiled but didn’t say anything, rocking Lena until she slipped back into unconsciousness. Kara listened to her heartbeat, allowing the sound to comfort her.

“Kara,” Alex said in warning, seeing the group of EMT making their way over in the sand. Kara untangled herself from Lena and sped off, tears prickling her eyes. 

-):(- 

Lena woke up in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over her mouth. The last thing she remembers is two female voices arguing over her. The more distant voice was saying something about powers and secrets. Lena remembers the name she called the closer voice, the soft voice promising her safety, Kara. Lena can still feel the strong arms that belonged to this mysterious Kara, the that pulled her from the water and flew her to shore. She also remembers the familiar blue eyes reflecting relief and care that Lena wasn’t used to seeing. Lena finally puts together girl’s eyes being the same ethereal ones from the lobby after the stupid business meeting.

Lena groans out loud, realizing that her mother and Lex must know that she almost drowned. Lena knew it was a bad idea at the time to go that far out, but she also thought that she could handle it. After all, she had argued earlier with her mother about her complete lack of faith. Her brother, golden boy CEO of LuthorCorp, had told their mother that she was invited specifically for the business meeting because he wanted to see if she could handle herself. She had of course charmed the three investors, and Lex was absolutely thrilled by the end of it. Lillian couldn’t offer more than a passive aggressive backhanded compliment that had Lena itching to knock some sense in her mother the old fashioned way. Speak of the devil, Lillian stormed into her room and she already felt a longing for the gentle arms and caring gaze that saved her to do so again.

“You’re a lot of things Lena, but I never thought you were a fool until this.” Lillian spit out, clear disappointment in her tone. She threw a black duffel bag on the ground between them. “You’ve been discharged. Lex put some clothes in there for you, I’ll be waiting in the car when you’ve gotten dressed.” 

“I’m feeling fine mother, thank you for your concern,” Lena said sarcastically while removing the oxygen mask. Lillian ignored her and exited the room. Lena sighed and allowed herself a moment to relax in the hospital bed. She hears the door opening again and she sighs, ready for another bout with her mother. Instead she sees a nervous blonde walk through the door, holding flowers in her hands and looking genuinely concerned. Lena immediately recognized the eyes of her hero.

“Uh hi…” she said uncertainly, staying close to the door like she needed it to make a quick escape if this didn’t go well. She shifted her grip on the flowers and looked to the ground, adjusting her glasses.

“Kara…” Lena whispered in awe. Her head snapped back up to look Lena in the eye.

“You know my name?” She asked surprised. Lena smiled and nodded shyly.

“The other girl kept saying it, I don’t remember a lot but I remember your name. You saved me,” Lena said in an awed tone. Kara smiled softly and nodded. She stepped forward and held out the flowers. Lena took them and held them up to her nose. She sneezed and a low giggle escaped Kara’s lips. Lena felt a swell in her chest and an odd need to make the girl laugh some more. She realized that she should say something, “thank you for saving me.”

“There’s no need to thank me again. I’m just glad that you’re okay,” Kara said dismissively, “the other girl was my sister Alex. Do you remember why you were so far out there?” She asked, before realizing what she said. “If you don’t mind me asking! Of course, you don’t really know me so maybe I shouldn’t have even asked… uh you know maybe I should go, your mom is waiting for you and stuff.”

“I was being overconfident.” Lena spit out before she lost her nerve. She could tell that answer only served to confuse the beautiful girl further so she added, “My mother has a habit of underestimating me, when you saw me earlier I had just proved that to her. When I got out to the water I thought I could continue to prove her wrong. I didn’t realize that the riptides were so strong…” Lena trailed off uncertainly. Kara nodded in understanding.

“Well maybe next time don’t underestimate mother nature, yeah?” Kara half joked, hoping to shed some light on the beautiful woman’s thoughts. Lena chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. Kara picked up the bag and set it at the foot of Lena’s bed. She stepped back and said, “Alright, well I’m gonna let you get changed and stuff. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Lena was disappointed that she was already leaving but she knew that Kara was right. Her mother, and probably Lex, where waiting for her. She couldn’t help but feel like Kara had more to say but was concerned to. She blindly reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of simple grey sweatpants. She slipped out of bed, and unsteadily got on her feet. Kara jumped forward, her arms extended to catch her if she fell. Lena smiled gratefully and muttered her thanks. Kara stayed where she had moved until Lena had successfully slipped into the sweats. That’s when it dawned on Lena what could possibly be itching at her hero.

“You know I won’t tell anyone, right? About the way you saved me” she said in a hopefully reassuring tone. Kara scrunched her eyebrows thoughtfully and nodded.

“So you remember the flying part…” she muttered more to herself than anything, before continuing louder, “I would appreciate it very much if you didn’t. Alex would probably consider the expression ‘find you and kill you’ and take it more literally than anyone ever should. Even though I wouldn’t actually let her hurt you… she would just threaten you with that icy glare she does but still, I told her I’d come and ask first because that’s always better than threatening right? Sorry, I’m rambling, I do that when I get nervous and I am… very nervous about talking about this with someone I don’t really know yet… I mean like if you wanna get to know me, I would like that, very much… golly you probably aren’t even from around here...” 

“Kara,” Lena said with a chuckle. She never thought she’d find an uncontrollable spill of words so endearing, yet here she is, smiling endearingly at the girl. “If your sister wants reassurances that I’ll keep quiet she’s got them. I wouldn’t gain anything from telling anyone, no one would probably believe me anyway. Not that I would say anything if I did have something to gain..” Lena trailed off, realizing she was bordering on rambling as well. She composed herself and said firmly, “I won’t say anything Kara, you have my word.”

“Thank you Lena,” Kara said, her smile brighter than the sun. A phone went off from inside the duffel bag, and when Lena checked it was Lex telling her to hurry up so that they could stop for a milkshake before returning home. Lena smiled and grabbed the LuthorCorp shirt her brother had obviously provided her. She slipped it over her head and expertly maneuvered herself free of the hospital gown. Kara stepped back silently, a cute crinkle forming between her eyebrows. Lena threw the bag over one shoulder and held the flowers in her other hand.

“It was good to meet you Kara,” Lena said with a smile, “thank you for saving my life, and for the flowers.”

“No worries, Alex made fun of me for getting them but Eliza said they would be a thoughtful touch..” Kara trailed off. Lena nodded signaled Kara to follow her as she walked to the hospital exit. When they reached outside they paused. The door to the limo stopped just in front of them opened unexpectedly and Lena threw her bag in. She turned with one last wave to Kara, got in, and shut the door. Kara waved back then watched the limo drive off until it turned the corner and was out of sight for good. She sighed quietly to herself and began the long walk back home.

-):(- 

Lena Luthor is an intelligent woman. She is actually kind of a genius. So when Clark Kent walks into her office with all the hard hitting questions, and some steel under his Kansas wheat, she is ready to prove she is not her brother. Of course, then strolls in Kara Danvers and Lena’s thoughts are flung back to the summer she almost died. She keeps her head in the game and manages to divert his self-righteous speculations, this time. Every other moment she glances back to Kara, putting the bumbling girl she remembers together with the woman standing in front of her now. She wants to say that she doesn’t seem to have changed from the day they met, except that something has. Kara doesn’t seem to remember her.

The thought stays with her the rest of the day. She understands why Kara wouldn’t remember her, it was almost ten years ago and they never spoke after the hospital. Except when Lena closes her eyes she can still remember the bright smile and nervous rambling. She can still feel Kara’s strong but gentle arms enveloping her, and the blue eyes that made her feel safe with just a look. Who was she kidding? Why would Kara remember her, she hardly gave a good first impression. She shook off the self-deprecating thoughts and focused back on the task at hand, smoothing out last minute details for the renaming of her family’s company. LuthorCorp will become L-Corp, a force for good.

“Should be a smooth flight, Ms. Luthor,” the pilot of her company helicopter said as he finished getting ready to lift off.

“I hate flying. I know statistically, it’s the safest way to travel, but still…” Lena said, rolling her eyes and secretly gripping her seat just a little tighter as they began to lift off. She looked to their right and saw what looked like a military drone coming towards them, “What the hell?”

Lena can’t begin to describe the fear gripping at her chest when she saw the flashes from the guns. Then the relief when the Supers showed up. She wondered why Superman flew off in a hurry but clearly Supergirl had this handled. The fear came back to grip at her chest when the woman was thrown to the helipad from a missile. Then suddenly the flying death trap is spinning out of control and the pilot is injured and she feels the same dread in her chest she felt when she almost drowned all those years ago. Suddenly they’re under control and in a steady descent to the helipad. She frantically looks to the pilot’s side, where Supergirl has ripped the door off.

“You’re safe now,” Supergirl says, finding his wound and applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Kara barely gives Miss Luthor a glance as she focuses on keeping the pilot from dying. But then she speaks and Kara is whipping her head up so fast she almost makes a damage in the roof of the chopper.

“Thank you for saving me.” Lena echoes her gratitude, unknowingly using the exact words from their first meeting. Kara balks awkwardly before remembering that she’s Supergirl and can’t just blurt the memory that Lena’s words conjured. But then of course, if this is the same Lena she would already know who she is. 

“There’s no need to thank me. I’m just glad that you’re okay,” she said earnestly and smiled at Lena, hoping to see a reaction to repeating her own words to the young Luthor. Lena cracks a soft smile, realizing in that moment that the same Kara that flew to her rescue ten years ago, took the name Supergirl and the mantle of protecting the innocent. Of course she did, Lena didn’t need to know Kara long back then to know she saved her out of an instinctual reaction to help.

“Supergirl,” Lena said carefully, “could I speak to you in my office? Whenever you have a moment away from saving the city, of course.”

“O-Of course Miss Luthor,” Kara said before she flew off to find Kal-El. Lena hates flying, but that’s still pretty cool.


End file.
